The Daughter of the Witch
by SowaCwaniak
Summary: AU. Somewhere around middle dark ages Shego unaware of her powers meet a powerful witch, who changes her life.


Daughter of the Witch

It was the age of Darkness. The small medieval town was placed in between the mountains in the middle of nowhere. The place where God's will was strong enough to keep the citizens obedient yet weak enough to let the warlocks do whatever they please. The town was small enough to control yet big enough to stay anonymous after any happening. What happening you might wonder? Well, that takes us to the story of a young girl.

She was barely in her twenties when her life has begun to change. Every day she woke up, she has brushed her long raven-coloured hair, light the candle next to the portrait of her deceased Mother and begun her day. Her day consisted of getting washed, dressed and ready for her blacksmithing job. She barely ate anything as there was not much to eat. She also did not earn enough to buy herself proper food.

Her job was provided only due to the friendship of the smithy and her Mother "back in the day". She always despised it. Every day she had to listen to the stories "when we were young" or "you look so much alike your Mother". It was torture. At least to her. Yet she did not mind that at all as long as she had a job and a purpose. Her green eyes were smart enough to find every defect in the steel and she did not mind heat at all. Her boss and a teacher found her as a perfect mule to do all his job related biddings.

Yet she felt something was missing. She never knew her father. Her siblings were long gone. Her mother… she barely could recall her. The Smithy was the only parent-like figure in her life. And still, like every parent-like figure she could barely stand him:

"Shego! Bring some more steel! We need some more…" The Smithy yelled across his workshop. Shego breathed heavily and look at him. Her sight travelled from the sword she was currently working on through the dim wood walls where destroyed sward were hanging. The smithy was a man who liked to eat and drink. His chubby face was res and a grey moustache was hiding his wide lips. "Come on! I ain't have all day" He said with even less patience.

"All right!" Shego said with her deep, calm, but irritated, yet feminine voice "You don't have to yell"

"Don't tell me what to do" Smithy opposed with anger "I took you in…"

"Even though you didn't have to. I know!" Shego interrupted him with anger. She heard that argument over and over again since she was five. "Just tell me how many stones we need?" She asked while finishing with her sword. Her hands were dirtied with the smoke, her fingertips were covered in blisters. Her body was covered in long grey dress and her feet were protected by heavy boots. The sword hissed as it was drowned in hardening liquid.

"Leave the sword and go. Before Barkin's son buys every last stone of steel we need…" Smithy replied and took a long gulp of a liquid he was storing in his coat.

"And it's still before the noon" Shego thought, but did not say anything aloud as she knew the situation in Smithy's life. He lost his wife last Spring. It surely was not easy. Though Shego did not understand caring about anyone or anything. She was alone for so long without siblings, friends, anyone… she could not care less about that whole town.

Shego left the work shop. The sun was hidden behind the clouds as it usually happened during the summertime in the mountains. She hated that town but she was too scared to do anything. She knew she was different yet she never dared to speak out of term. Her life was filled with constant "Yes, Smithy. I shall do that. That is no problem" that she barely recalls how it is to do something she finds right to do.

She walked over to the main town square. It was filled with people and smells. Fresh meat, eggs, fish, steel, clothing, woodwork, anything a person might need. All in one place. Shego walked over passing by a place with new item in their town – mirror. She noticed her reflection and she despised it. Her green eyes, green-ish skin colour, grey dress… she looked like the just asked for trouble. She tried not to look back but she had a feeling she has seen a red headed figure just in the corner of her eye. It was such an unusual colour in that dull town, but still… she promised Smithy years ago, she won't behave abnormally "your looks are abnormal enough" as he used to say.

Shego walked over to the small store in the side of the market. Almost in the side alley. She looked over. There were few of her old swords dangling from the top, but she could not care less. She looked at the items in front of her. It was some kind of old steel covered in rust.

"I need damascene steel" she said yet no one was in sight. She waited patiently and soon she heard a low feminine voice.

"Why would a young girl like you need a great steel like damascene?" A voice asked.

"Come one Betty… you know why" Shego said with less patience and a woman with lacking eye exited her back door.

"Oh, it's you. It's been so long I almost forgot the sound of your voice" Betty said. She was well dressed in red and white gowns. A one handed sword was dangling from her thin hips. "It's been a while"

"Yeah… I've been busy" Shego said with visible bitterness in her voice. Betty looked at her and decided not to push. She has noticed bruises on her body. Probably she should not ask. Shego's right hand covered in blisters touched a piece of steel on a table. "This isn't damascene steel" She looked at a metal.

"Well, at least you didn't lose your touch" Betty said as she disappeared in the back. Shego looked around. There were many people in the square. She did not feel comfortable. "Here" Betty gave her a linen filled with metallic pieces of different size. Shego looked inside and frowned her dark thick brows.

"How many stones?" She asked.

"Enough. Barkin ordered it few weeks ago." Betty explained. She looked at Shego. Her eyes were roaming around the people around the square. She was so uneasy. So restless. Something must have changed, yet she had no guts to ask. And to think she was so different few years ago.

"Good." Shego said dryly, put a bag with count coins on the counter and turned. "Good bye" She said just before she left. Betty watch her leave in hurry. She hoped her old childhood friend will be all right. She had a very powerful negative feeling surrounding Shego.

As far as we know Shego left toward the south side of the town square, where the sun rarely visited alleys. She wanted to hide in between them to stare at the metal. She found calming force in the cold steel just before it was moulded by heat. She took a small piece in her hand. She felt a cold, calming metal underneath her blisters and she forgot about her troubles. She caressed the stone and her thought were carries away into nothingness. She was just calm.

"Come on! We know you want to!" Shego heard coming from the alley next to her. She hit the rock in the bag and hid it underneath a sewer entrance. She crawled toward a perpendicular alley and watched. She had seen a red haired woman surrounded by five men. One of them, a young lad with blond hair, their leader grabbed her tight "I'll take it anyway" He said with laugh on his face as he grabbed her again. Shego noticed that she was bound with ropes and blonde's friends were holding her captive. Shego felt something rising inside her. She looked into red head's eyes. Her green orbs were not showing fear... only anger and disgust.

"Brick, mate, we should go…" One of blonde's friends said but was confronted with laughter. Apparently they were not even started. Shego watched closely from behind a small garbage dump in between the alleys. She had trouble watching the red head stuck in her ties, but what could she do?

"I've been waiting long time for you to…" Brick did not have a chance to finish his sentence as red head's leg was surprisingly set free and kicked him in the face. His nose was turned unnaturally and he growled at his companion: "Dude, you were supposed to bound her!".

"No one bounds me!" the red heard said with anger yet calm in her voice. Shego has never heard anyone sound like this. She was amaze as if she has hear a Hallelujah Chorus for the first time in her life. She felt something burning inside her as she watched the poor girl being tortured. She looked closely at the girl.

Her feet were bare and tired of running. Her achilleas were strained and her calves seemed tired. There rest of her legs were covered by dirty dress. Next thing Shego focused on were her blood-covered wrists bound by tight ropes. Shego did not understand why she could not stand the sight of this torture even though she has seen many tortured souls in that small dark town. Woman's red hair was falling to her face covering her olive green eyes and full lips.

"You better let me go, Brick" She finally spoke up. Shego has never heard a voice like that. She felt enchanted. Something woke up in her. The feeling that this woman should not be treated this way.

"Hah! I will let you go when I say so!" The blonde said so. Shego finally looked at him more closely. There was something about him that made her hate him. Maybe it was his rich clothing. Maybe his cold blue eyes. She could not tell. But before she could have realized she stood up from beneath her dumpster she walked toward the scene.

"Just let her go!" Shego ordered. All five men looked at her an laughed. Shego realized she's no hero material. She felt shame.

"And who in the name of Triglav are you?" Brick asked moving his attention toward Shego. Said woman looked at the red haired woman. They shared a look as of they made a connection, but before Shego could have answered she felt a wooden plank on her face, "I asked you a question!" She heard Brick's voice. Her sight was blurred, Another blow hit her knee. She could feel a rusty nail enter her muscle, rip it and exit.

"Didn't you hear? Master Flagg asked you a question, wench!" His oh-so-brave companion asked while Shego could not focus her mind on anything but the pain in her leg. She growled…

"Look Kimmie, you got yourself a hero!" Brick mocked his victim "Too bad it's an uneducated in battle wench with no respect for the business of others." He continued. Shego looked at the olive like orbs of the woman in front of her.

"No…" Kim whispered "Run!" She tried to yell, but Brick's friends hit her so hard she lost her breath. It made Shego certain that her actions were right. She move forward, yet she ha no idea what she shall do. One of the men attacked her and she was just as surprised as he was to par his attack and throw hiw toward the closest wall.

"What the…" Brick asked himself as he noticed what was happening.

Shego could not recognize herself. She was just going forward. The red head – Kim, she was hear goal. After first of Brick's comrades decorated the wall with himself and his blood Shego went on. Another one seethed his knife and cut Shego's thigh. She did not even scream. She just growled, threw the knife away and she did the same to the owner of the knife. Another tried to punch her but Shego did not even realize when her fingers begun being covered in sharp talons. She cut his face leaving four marks. Just as she was about to look at her hands to realize what is going on she felt a sharp slice in her abdomen. She turned around and noticed last of Flagg's men and his short sword covered in her blood. Before she came to her murderer's senses and flew her talons once in fron of her. Hi head was slices into five perfect slices.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Brick yelped and he begun ti make his way back toward the sun and the people where he was safe.

"I…I…" Shego begun as she watched Brick flee off "I don't know… a freak?" She continued. She turned toward the red heard and looked at her. She kept staring as if she has witnessed a divine being. After a short while which seemed to her last ages, Shego moved toward a red head and used her talons to cut the woman down. "I don't know what happened" Shego stuttered, but woman interrupted her.

"Just calm don" Shego never heard calmer voice "You are in shock" But said woman knew it was no shock. Shego looked her thigh and abdomen… her hands covered in her own blood. The talons slowly started to fade. Shego just snarled at the sight of those.

"Hi…" Shego said when she looked at Kim for the first time directly into her eyes.

"Hi…" Kim said back already aware that Shego was saying her goodbyes. She was right. Shego fell onto the ground. Her knees made an empty sound in the empty alley. A small splash was heard from underneath her body.

"It… it kinda… hurts…" Shego continued. Her mind was all foggy and uncertain of the upcoming events. She looked up and her emerald green eyes met olive green orbs "just glad you're okay… Smithy's gonna kill me…" she said lastly as she lost consciousness lying in Kim's hands.

"Dad, are you sure?" She heard a familiar, kind and gentle voice.

"Sure Kimmie-cub, I'm sure. But she has to be awake. I know who she is" Shego could not recognise that voice. It belonged to a man. She had a feeling she should trust him. Underneath her she felt a comfortable bed-like furniture. Above her a blanket. Something she did not have in a very long time. It was nice and cosy. She did not want to show she was awake in fear it will be all taken away from her. Suddenly she felt a delicate feminine hand on her fore head.

"Shhh…" Shego heard and she was sure it was addressed to her "It's alright. You're safe now" She was comforted. She it was truthful enough Shego slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a small room. There was only a small fireplace and a bed she was lying in. Her sight travelled upwards and she looked into those olive green eyes again. That woman named Kim was holding her palm on Shego's forehead, calming her.

"Where am I?" Shego asked in weak voice.

"In my hut. Don't worry, you are safe her. It's just me and my father here" Kim calmed her down. And surprisingly Shego trusted her. She felt safe with hr hand upon Shego's forehead. It was like nothing Shego has ever experienced before. She closed her eyes again.

"Hi Shego" She heard a male voice "I'm Kim's father, James." He introduced himself. "You were badly injured. I need to help you." He added and and that made Shego look at him. He was a man in the strength of his age. Even though she did not know him, she did trust him. After a life time of not trusting anyone it was a surprising change. Maybe it was meeting Kim, maybe it was her laying on her deathbed. Yet still, Shego decided to allow them to let them help her. "Just try to stay calm… the blades you were cut with were very poisonous" he explained "so the recovery will be very difficult and painful "he added "May I?" He asked showing a small sponge filled a medicine.

"Yes…" Shego answered in weak voice as in full honesty she could not care less about anything that will happen to her as long as Kim keeps her palm upon her forehead.

James placed first sponge on Shego's thigh. It caused her to writhe in pain. He tried to hush her, but it did not make the pain go away. Just Kim's delicate strokes on Shego's head make her a little bit calmer.

"Give me your hand" Kim asked and Shego complied without hesitation. Before She could enjoy the touch of another person's skin, delicate palm, she felt an incredible pain in her abdomen. She yelled and tried to move against it "Don't!" Kim held her. "Trust me" She added as she noticed Shego's eyes filling with tears.

"Try to be calm Shego" James added. Those wounds are a curse and your recovery will be hard. Just listen to Kim. We'll help you" He added as he bandaged her stomach and left for a short while. He has returned within a short while with a deep, steel bowl. "Just let it go" He added and left again. This time it seemed as if he left for good. It was just Shego and Kim who has never left Shego's side

 _A/N: I know it's been a while since I posted, but this one might be something more as I dreamed about it. It's just a first part of the dream. I just can't write more tonight (it's 03:45 in PL). I hope you like it. Keep me posted and I'll try to update ASAP_


End file.
